The Rarest Jewel
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Aro becomes aware of Carrie White after a vampire who lived next to her and her mother informs him about Carrie's existence. 14 years later, he, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri arrive in Chamberlain to prepare to collect her. Carrie meanwhile, has a hard time trusting the temp history teacher, despite his claims to help her. Post-Breaking Dawn. Takes place during the 2013 adaptation
1. The Discovery

**I know Stephen King will think I am distorting his first book, but I am doing the unthinkable: crossing over **_**Twilight **_**with **_**Carrie**_**.**

**Before you guys all have heart attacks, this will mainly feature the Volturi. I highly doubt that Carrie is Cullen material anyway, due to how her life is. Besides, having Carrie befriend Renesmee would ruin it.**

**This is mostly post-**_**Breaking Dawn**_**. I am going by movie-verse as the third film adaptation of Carrie takes place in 2013.**

**I do not own **_**Carrie **_**and **_**The Twilight Saga**_**. They are owned by Stephen King and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_**1999.**_

News item from the Westover (Me.) weekly _Enterprise_, August 19, 1999:

RAIN OF STONES REPORTED

_It was reliably reported by several persons that a rain of stones fell from a clear blue sky on Carlin Street in the town of Chamberlain on August 17__th__. The stones fell principally on the home of Mrs. Margaret White, damaging the roof extensively and ruining two gutters and a downspout valued at approximately $200. Mrs. White, a widow, lives with her three-year-old daughter, Carietta._

_Mrs. White could not be reached for comment._

It was with this knowledge that Elizabeth Grey was on the plane from Maine to Volterra, Italy. Surely, this would interest Aro, her acquaintance who she knew eons ago. It would just take one touch of the hand to see that what she would tell him would fascinate him to no end.

Elizabeth had recently moved to Chamberlain in the previous fall, and because of her flawless features, many were surprised about why a woman like her would move into a sketchy neighborhood.

Margaret White, a thin red-haired woman in her early forties, lived in a house with her daughter between Elizabeth's and the Horan family. She was a wrack-job in Elizabeth's opinion. Because of her flawless looks and golden eyes, and due to the fact that she didn't go outside during the sunlight, Margaret thought that Elizabeth was a demon sent by Satan. When Elizabeth would go to Blue Ribbon Laundry to get her clothes mended, Margaret would mutter the Prayer of Exorcism under her breath. She was pretty sure that Mrs. White self-harmed during their interactions, as she would smell the blood of a recently opened-wound.

She knew that Margaret White was about half right: Elizabeth was a vampire, but she wasn't a demon. From what Elizabeth knew, vampires were created since the dawn of time. It started when a vampire bat had a unique type of rabies. It eventually bit someone, and as a result of contracting this unique rabies, said individual underwent a slow and painful process of a illness until their skin was hard and smooth, the eyes became red, and a thirst of blood was formed. Eventually this "disease" spread, and those infected realized that they never aged and they never died. Their mortal enemies, the Children of the Moon, had a similar origin, involving a wolf with a genetic mutation.

They weren't demons per se; they were just a different species. Elizabeth interacted with Carrie the day before the Rain of Stones incident while the three year old was outside, asking about her golden eyes before her mother came outside, throwing a fit.

While most vampires drank from humans, Elizabeth was one of few that fed from animals. She learned the diet from a vampire named Carlisle, who had his own coven of vampires.

Elizabeth knew nothing of her past, but guessed she was born in the 18th Century, as that was when she woke up after three painful days. She didn't know her creator or her own name. She called herself 'Elizabeth' merely by hearing that name. She joined a elite coven in Italy, known as the Volturi, led by Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who were born during the days of the Ancient Greeks and Romans. Elizabeth stayed with them for two years until she left.

And now she was coming back into Volterra, not to rejoin the Volturi, but to inform Aro about what might interest him.

* * *

The Boeing 757 landed in Volterra. Upon entering the airport, Elizabeth was relieved that it was a dreary, overcast day. This surely wasn't the day to sparkle like embedded diamonds were on her body.

She went through customs and went to the rental service to rent a car to Volterra. Once she would get there, she didn't need Heidi to take her to the Citadel; she knew the entrance.

* * *

In a stone circular room which was dimly lit by three windows, three men were gathered around a table, apparently reading or studying.

"Seems like Jane and Alec handled those rogue vampires well," said the youngest looking male of the three men. His blonde hair almost reached his shoulders.

A man with long raven waves of hair, who appeared to be in his thirties, turned to look at his companion.

"One rogue vampire wouldn't be able to fight against Jane and Alec. No one would be able to know if their burning when their senses are cut off," he drawled. "However, Caius, Jane and Alec had Felix and Demetri with them."

"Of course, Aro, you always have the Guard with mental abilities to sort out the problems," said Caius in reply. "I know you want to add more to your collection."

Aro failed to suppress a smirk.

"There are more "gifts" I wish to collect. I hope that Alice and her brother do consider my offer," said Aro.

"You read minds. Why would you want another telepath?" asked Caius incredulously.

As Aro was about to reply, the double-doors opened, and a dark-skinned vampire, known as Santiago by those who knew him, entered the room, leading a female vampire with long, billowing, burgundy waves of hair rippling down her back.

"Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise," said Aro in recognition as he rose from his chair.

"Greetings, Aro," said Elizabeth formally. "I see two centuries were very good to you."

Aro smirked. "None of us age since the day of our start to immortality. What brings you back to my city?"

"I have something to show you," said Elizabeth. "It will interest you immensely."

Aro held out his hand, and Elizabeth came forward, holding her hand out until he clasped it in his hands.

He drank every thought, every memory until he came across one that he was sure that Elizabeth wanted him to see:

_ A small girl, no younger than three, entered the yard through a broken fence post, and headed to where Elizabeth was folding her laundry, and hanging them on a line. _

_ Elizabeth looked down to see the little girl looking up at her with both fearful and curious eyes._

_ "Well, hello," greeted Elizabeth pleasantly._

_ "Are you some form of demon?" the little girl piped up curiously._

_ Elizabeth raised her eyebrow incredulously._

_ "Demon?" she asked incredulously._

_ "Momma thinks that The Black Man sent you from Hell to lead men astray," answered the little girl._

_ Elizabeth knew that Margaret White would think that. Even Christian Fundamentalists thought that Margaret was barking._

_ Before she could speak, she heard Margaret yell, "Carrie!"_

_ A woman with red hair that was styled into a braided, side ponytail, bounded from her front door and entered the yard, looking very livid._

_ "Good day, Margaret," said Elizabeth._

_ "Get away from my child, you demon from Hell!" sputtered Margaret. Elizabeth could hear Margaret's heart pumping fast. She was relieved that other vampires were not currently in the area._

_ As for Margaret's words, it was as if someone punched her in the gut._

_ Elizabeth watched as Margaret White dragged Carrie from the yard into their own property. As the girl struggled in vein to be let go, a window from their house shattered. _

_ Margaret jumped, and looked at the toddler with fearful eyes before dragging her into the house. Elizabeth heard Margaret tell the little girl to go to her closest and pray…_

To say this interested Aro was a understatement. This child was inquisitive, no doubt. The fact that her mother thought that vampires were demons amused him. Again, Aro searched for another memory…

_Elizabeth stayed inside, due to the fact that the sun was uncovered from the clouds. Sitting down by the window with her television on, she could hear Margaret throwing a fit over something. Due to her use of "Whore of Babylon", Elizabeth could only guess that she was speaking with Estelle Horan, the red-haired sixteen year-old that resided with her parents in the house next to Margaret's. Estelle liked to sunbathe in her yard wearing a bikini, and Margaret was scandalized by it._

_When Elizabeth peaked out her window to check on the situation when she saw the first stone fall on the White home._

_She could hear Carrie sobbing from inside the house and more stones were falling on the house. It was as if the stones were responding to the girl's cries…_

Aro removed his hands from Katherine's, feeling very intrigued.

He knew it was rare for young humans to possess mental abilities, but it happened. In fact, Jane and Alec were qualified when they were toddlers.

"Extraordinary," said Aro.

"As you can see, you might have to wait until she is of age," said Elizabeth. "I know that Immortal Children are illegal in your books."

"Of course," said Aro. The girl was three and not old enough to be bitten. He would wait until she was seventeen and when that time would come, he and select members of the guard would pay a visit to Chamberlain, Maine. The girl's mother, however, would prove to be difficult.

Still, no religious wrack-job was going to prevent him from obtaining another addition to his collection.

"Do you happen to know a mortal that handles information on other mortals?" Aro asked Elizabeth. "I need to keep tabs on Carrie White."

Elizabeth wasn't hesitant to give the answer he wanted to hear.

* * *

_**13 years later**_

_**December 26**__**th**__**, 2012**_

Aro walked through the trees with the rest of his coven.

The Cullens impressed him no doubt with their witnesses, but he couldn't help but be humiliated. What made him furious was that his dear old friend enlisted Vladimir and Stefan.

He brushed his hand against Caius's to see that he was burning with rage as well.

Aro knew that nothing was resolved from this. The Cullen's and their friends merely opened cans of worms. He will pay them back eventually, and this time the Cullen's won't have time to prepare for their arrival. What he really wanted was to get around the abilities of Alice Cullen and Bella Swan.

Aro knew for a fact that Alice couldn't see around hybrids of vampires and humans. Renesmee intrigued him. He might have to create his own hybrids, and that way, dear Alice wouldn't see his decisions.

But Bella proved to be quite a challenge. Aro would need to find others that might over take her…

And this was when Carietta White entered his mind. Elizabeth's attorney friend was able to send Carrie's records to him once a year, even after Elizabeth left Chamberlain to move on.

Carrie White was seventeen now, and was old enough to leave mortality and enter immortality. She was a pretty child, though her blond hair was unkempt. Judging by the pictures he was sent, she looked like Jane's older sister; they shared some of the same features. Aro knew it wouldn't be possible that they could be related but the Americans were descended from the Europeans and Africans, so it was possible.

What Aro learned over the years, was the fact that her mother homeschooled her until Social Services intervened because the neighbors were disturbed by Margaret White's methods, and Carrie started sixth grade in Chamberlain Middle School. She was a Senior in Ewen High School now, and turned seventeen just three months ago.

Aro felt a smirk form around his lips. The first thing he was going to do after returning to Volterra was to make plans to travel to Chamberlain.

* * *

**I had this idea in my head for quite some time. I will try to make these two fandoms fit together perfectly without them clashing.**


	2. The New History Teacher

**Now, here we go. I might lift texts from **_**Carrie**_** once in a while. For further clarification, this takes place during the 2013 adaptation, not solely based on it. It is just a template. I'll use elements from all three movies and the book.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_**February 2013.**_

Carrie felt nauseous. Why was she always in certain positions where she had to make sure the team won? They were playing soccer, and she unfortunately, to make matters worse, was in Chris Hargensen's team. In fact, she was always on her team. Probably so that Chris could have someone to push around during first period gym, and Carrie was always her target.

"Carrie! Keep your eyes on the ball! No daydreaming!" shouted Miss Desjardin, the gym teacher who was hired the previous school year.

Carrie tried keeping her eyes on the soccer ball that was being kicked around the gym. Gym was her least favorite subject, due to the fails she managed to get when participating in the recreational exercises. Dodge Ball was a disaster. It was more like "let's turn Carrie into a target" then Dodge Ball. She never counted the injuries she sustained during gym, and would accidentally hit her classmates, especially Sue Snell, one of Chris's friends. Sue would usually laugh it off, though Chris made it hard for Carrie to forget about it. "You eat shit," was Chris's favorite insult that she used on Carrie. Carrie didn't know what that word meant, but she knew it was something nasty.

Momma always told her to ignore them when her classmates made fun of her, and that the girls would grow up to be whores while Carrie would get a sensible job and married into a sinless marriage. For Carrie, most of the harassment started when she started public school during the sixth grade after Social Services were notified about momma's homeschooling methods. The bullying didn't start when she entered the school system. In all these years, it had been let's short-sheet Carrie's bed at Christian Youth Camp and I found this love letter from Carrie to Leonardo DiCaprio lets copy it and post it in the bulletin for everyone to see and hide her necklace somewhere and put this snake in her shoe and duck her _again, _duck her _again_; Carrie struggling to catch up during mileage in the sixth grade, and known as bible-thumping freak in seventh grade; Billy Preston putting ketchup in her hair during that time when she fell asleep during study hall; being tripped, seeing notes written on her locker, having her picture taken on smartphones, her assignments destroyed during peer editing, the obscene magazine clipping tucked in her purse; Carrie at the church picnic and kneeling down clumsily to pray and the seam of her old madras skirt splitting along the zipper; even the time Chris Hargensen called her house after school from the Kelly Fruit Company downtown and asked her if she knew that _big poop_ was spelled C-A-R-R-I-E. She still remembered the giggles in the background.

Carrie snapped out of her reverie and she saw Donna Thibodeau about to kick the ball into the net. Carrie tried to prepare to defend the goal but Donna was too quick to ball and it hit Carrie in the face.

The gym rang with laughter, echoing off the walls and the bleachers. Carrie stood, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. Miss Desjardin blew her whistle and told the girls to change up. On the way to the girls' locker room, Norma Watson hit Carrie round in the head with her red baseball hat, and afterwards, Chris told her, "You suck."

Carrie waited until everyone was in the locker room before she followed them in. The locker area was not Carrie's favorite place, as she was always the perfect target for deodorant caps thrown at her. She approached her locker and turned the dial on her combination, as she heard the conversation between her classmates.

"Did you see the new temporary History teacher this morning?" she heard Heather ask Tina Blake.

"Yes, he has to be Italian," said Tina.

"He is," said Chris. "The Voltago's moved here late last month. Jane and Alec are Juniors here. They have a older brother and a cousin who have obviously graduated from high school. We had them over for dinner last week."

"The Voltago twins are creepy if you ask me," said Norma. "I think Carrie is related to them."

Carrie had already taken off the school's yellow and black gym clothes and was already in her long-sleeved pastel green dress which momma made for her birthday. She grabbed her backpack and hastened out of the locker room into the gym before they could say anymore.

If Carrie remembered anything, Mrs. Sharon Collins left for maternity leave and it was a question about who might take her place during that time period. There were many speculations about who it might be. Carrie hated the days when there was a substitute teacher, as her days were always worse in comparison as the substitutes didn't know the students that well.

The bell rang for Period Two and Carrie bolted out of the gym, carrying her backpack. The hallways were hectic with students coming from their first period classes, and Carrie tried to avoid people stepping on her dress as to trip her.

On her way to her locker, she saw a boy and a girl, standing by a opened locker, looking at her. They were both doll-like, the girl having long, dark blonde hair rippling down her back. Both of their eyes were a strange shade of blue. They looked like they might have money, as their clothing hinted at designer origins.

Carrie tried to ignore their stares as she tried to open her locker. She knew why they were staring: She was wearing a long green dress that looked old fashioned, a cross necklace was dangling around her neck, and her dark blonde hair was unkempt. Everyone always stared at her. They always did.

She managed to get her locker open and fumbled around for her European History textbook and binder. After getting what she needed, Carrie slammed her locker shut and hurried towards her next class.

* * *

Jane and her twin brother Alec watched as Carrie disappeared into the hectic hallway.

"Something was obviously on her mind," said Alec.

"Perhaps," said Jane in response.

When Aro announced that he was going back to the States to collect a individual who might possess a certain talent that he wished to covert, Jane was very reluctant in her decision to accompany Aro to Chamberlain, Maine. She felt threatened. Jane knew that this Carrie White might easily usurp her as Aro's favorite.

She mentally groaned at the idea of her and Alec going to Ewen High School as juniors while Aro became a temporary History teacher for the graduating class. Jane wanted to keep her distance from Carrie. She had already hated her before she even got a full glance at her.

And it so happened that this Carrie was probably a outcast. She wore dated clothes, and her unkempt hair didn't go well with her facial appearance. Jane saw that others were staring at Carrie. Jane knew perfectly well how that felt, when she was a human.

Carrie even looked intimidated by the sight of her and Alec. Jane's ability was illusionary pain, but she sensed that Carrie was probably hurt all her life.

"Let's get to class before it starts," Jane told her twin. Since the seniors and juniors shared a lunch period, Jane made a plan to talk to Carrie White.

* * *

Carrie entered the class as the bell rang. She didn't even stop to see who the substitute teacher was as she went to her desk in the second to last row; she always stared at the very back.

"I would like to introduce my name as Aro Voltago," said a accented male voice. "You will have the pleasure of having my company for the rest of the year. When I take attendance, I want you to say that you are present."

Carrie was surprised at the silence that reigned in the room. Her classmates were usually loud and disrespectful.

She gazed up from her books and saw that the speaker was a man who was apparent in his thirties. He had hair that was uncharacteristic for a man of his time: his black hair was wavy reached just below his shoulders. She didn't see what his eye color was, but it looked like a very odd shade of blue.

As Mr. Voltago took roll call, Carrie started doodling in her notebook. She could hear feel Chris Hargensen's hateful glares as Carrie tried to keep her head down. She would love to rip Chris's brunette locks from her head. Or better yet, have her head cracked open.

"Carrie White?" she heard Mr. Voltago call her.

Carrie raised her head and said, "I'm here."

After he finished calling names, Mr. Voltago said, "Mrs. Collins left a note about what you are currently studying and has requested to continue the current topic. Miss Watson, remove that hat. It is against the dress code."

Norma pouted as she removed her red hat. She always wore it during class, even though it violated the school dress code.

"Now, your instructor left you a video to watch in class. You are to take notes and there will be assignment regarding it."

Carrie turned a page in her notebook, trying to ignore Chris and Tina, who were passing notes and giggling at her direction. Luckily, Mr. Voltago looked like he could sense trouble when it came.

"Now, ladies, what is amusing?" he asked.

"As you see, Mr. Voltago, Carrie White has always been odd," said Chris.

"I see, Miss Hargensen," he drawled. "Miss White, would you like to sit in the front, as you wouldn't be near these two?"

Carrie gaped at him. Sitting in the front was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Before she could answer, Mr. Voltago said, "Miss Snell, would you mind swapping seats with Miss White."

Sue got up from her original seat in the front and Carrie reluctantly gathered her things and approached Sue's old desk, which happened to next to Sue's boyfriend Tommy Ross, the school lacrosse player.

As Carrie sat in her new seat, she managed to see Mr. Voltago up close. He looked deathly pale and his features looked a bit perfect for that of a human. Carrie remembered a woman that used to live next to her and momma, and she was impossibly attractive as well.

Momma informed her that those who have flawless appearances, are not human and that they were demons.

The thought sent a shiver down her spin.

* * *

After moving Carrie White aware from those who were obviously giving her a hard time, Aro turned on the Epson projector. The DVD titled _Auschwitz: Inside the Nazi State_, was in the DVD player since Period One prep hour. Having been around during the days of Mussolini, Aro would be proud to talk about that time in history.

Aro fumbled with the DVD player until a student helped him. He hated modern technology. It was rather irksome.

As Episode One was playing, Aro sat at the teacher's desk, and surveyed the student body, all of them composed of mortals, but he was more interested in surveying Carrie White. One of the main reasons he had her trade seats with Sue Snell because he wanted to observe her better.

Carrie stared at the documentary with her blue eyes, and would write down her notes about what she watched. The beating of heart changed pace, probably because she was reacting to the content in front of her. He hoped to at least touch her hand or shoulder, to see what was flowing through her mind in the moment.

In the middle rows, Aro saw Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, and Norma Watson giggling as they read and passed notes. Aro managed to brush against Chris Hargensen during the morning rush. He managed to get most of Chris's thoughts and memories in just a few seconds. What he learned was that she was a self-entitled, spoiled brat who thought she was better because her father was a lawyer. He also learned that she made it her goal to give Carrie a hard time. He will be keeping a eye on her.

He watched as various girls, with the exception of Sue Snell, were passing along the note until it reached Carrie. Chris and Tina giggled as they watched her uncrumple the notebook paper.

Wanting to see what the problem was, he left the desk and approached Carrie's desk.

"May I see that?" he asked her.

Carrie looked at him squarely in the eye, before passing him the crumpled note. Aro's hand touched hers as she handed him the note. He felt her shiver slightly but he managed to get enough of what was in her mind: she felt helpless, she was a outcast, bullied severely, and wanted to fit in with her peers…so easy to manipulate.

Aro uncrumpled the letter and saw the following words:

_Chris Hargensen presents her compliments to Carrie White, and begs her to cease existing._

_ Tina Blake agrees with Chris Hargensen, and would like to add that Carrie White is a eyesore._

_ Norma Watson bids Carrie White good day, and advises her to comb her hair._

Aro had the slightest clue where these three might have ripped off these phrases. Jane and Alec read _Harry Potter _and novels by Stephen King in their free time. He fixed a cold glare at the culprits. If they were alone, he would be free to bite their necks and drain them dry, starting with the Hargensen girl.

He had a good idea what he would do with these girls academically, though he knew that Chris Hargensen had a penchant for skipping detentions. He would make sure she didn't skip this one.

* * *

**I slipped in some references in case you haven't noticed.**


	3. The Voltago Twins

**Now we are on to chapter 3.**

**Warnings: mention of attempted suicide.**

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of Period Two, everyone was allowed to leave the classroom to head to their Period Three classes. Everyone that is, except Chris, Tina, and Norma.

"Now, I want you to explain this," Aro said to them, holding out the crumpled piece of notebook paper.

Chris gave him a defiant expression and said, "We were just joking with Carrie."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hargensen, however, does _begging her to cease existing _and saying that _she is a eyesore _count as a joke?" he asked them sternly.

Chris's defiant smirk was wiped off her face, much to Aro's complete satisfaction.

_The spoiled brat_, he thought. _Think she is entitled to everything_.

"You do realize that it is also a crime to encourage suicide," said Aro, "with a hefty fine and jail time. You don't want to be in prison do you?"

Chris muttered about her father being a lawyer and that he wasn't going to get away with this.

"I don't care who your father is, Miss Hargensen," said Aro, his patience wearing thin; he usually detested human teenagers. "What you and your friends here did was what the school defines as bullying. I doubt you even read the school handbook."

Aro knew he was running them late for class, but he didn't care. He told them they could leave but he would meet with them at the end of the day after he gets with the principal about their detentions.

* * *

The first half of the school day passed slowly, they always did for Carrie. Now it was lunchtime, and Carrie was standing in line with her class to get her lunch. She hated the cafeteria food. Sometimes it made her sick. Momma used to pack her a lunch for school when she started to attend the public school system, but someone would get into it and put hot chili peppers in her PBJ sandwiches, and Carrie's digestive system didn't handle hot spicy foods too well. The food tampering stopped once her mother enrolled her in the free lunch program that they offered in Ewen, as she couldn't afford to have Carrie on the regular lunch program.

Today they were having pizza or hamburger, French fries, corn dog, and cherry pie. She hated the school pizza. It tasted stale to her. Carrie decided on a plain hamburger, fries, corn dog, and cherry pie. For something to drink, she chose chocolate milk.

Carrie entered the lunchroom, and like she always did, sat at a vacant table. She always sat alone during lunch. She prayed over her meal before she started eating her burger.

The lunchroom was filling with seniors and the juniors were starting to come for lunch. Carrie tried to remain invisible, hoping that nobody like Chris Hargensen and her clique would come over and make lunch miserable for her.

She saw Chris and her friends laughing about something at a nearby table and because they were all looking at Chris's smartphone, Carrie had the faintest idea about what they laughing at. Carrie was always the butt of every joke.

Unfortunately she still remembered that piece of paper that she was given during European History. They probably didn't know that she once made a attempt on her own life during sophomore year. Carrie had tried to hang herself with one of her bedspreads, but couldn't bring herself to put the long white cloth on her neck. She supposed that maybe Jesus wasn't ready for her to go to heaven yet.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she heard a sweet-sounding voice ask her.

She looked up to see the boy and girl who she encountered earlier.

"Um, no," said Carrie nervously.

"Mind if we sit with you?" the girl asked her.

Carrie almost dropped her jaw. No one has ever asked her if they could sit with her.

She shook her head 'no' and the two set their trays in front of them before they sat in across from her.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," said the boy. "I'm Alec and this is my twin sister Jane."

"Are you the Voltago twins?" Carrie asked warily.

"Of course," said Jane. "My family moved here from Italy late last month. Our older brother Felix graduated some time ago from school. Demetri, our cousin, is about two years younger than him. Our father is the temporary History instructor here."

"I know. He teaches my class," said Carrie. The presence of Jane and Alec made her more uncomfortable then comforting. She assumed that it was either their unusual paleness or the way they spoke.

"Um, you two could sit with a better crowd," Carrie heard Chris Hargensen say from behind.

Without a doubt, Chris was standing there with both Tina and Norma flanking her.

"I got some advice for you," said Jane. "Why won't you mind your own business and leave?"

Chris looked as if she was slapped in the face.

"You could do better," said Chris. "No one would be sane enough to sit next to Carrie White."

"Sorry if you feel that way," said Jane, sounding very sweet yet intimidating. "As I said, you and your fellow Snooki wannabes can leave. You are hurting my eyes, thank you very much."

Chris scoffed and rolled her eyes before leaving with her friends.

Carrie, who had a hard time trusting people outside her home, didn't think she had much to say. "Thank you," she said hoarsely.

"Don't mention it," said Jane. "Have those girls always been treating you like that?"

"Since I started the public school system in the sixth grade," said Carrie. "I was homeschooled until the state decided that my momma couldn't homeschool me anymore. There are days where I wish that I was still homeschooled. The other kids think I am weird."

Carrie felt uncomfortable sharing this with two strangers. There was major possibility that Jane could go to Chris Hargensen with this information. She couldn't trust anyone.

She resumed eating her lunch, trying to ignore the two flawless, looking students across from her.

* * *

Jane's eyes drifted to where Chris Hargensen and her friends were sitting.

_If I was allowed to, I would have her think that she was in the worst pain imaginable_, thought Jane. She smirked at the image of Chris sprawled on the linoleum floor, writhing in pain and releasing bloodcurdling screams under her gaze. It served her right.

From what Jane heard from Master Aro before lunch, was that the principal approved his detention for Chris and two of her strumpets: Saturday detention, which consisted writing a 400 word essay about Ancient Greece. The punishment for skipping the detention would be expulsion from the school.

In Jane's opinion, Chris was a whiny, spoiled brat who thought that the rules didn't apply to her. She wasn't even pretty, and because of that, Jane guessed that Chris was jealous of Carrie's looks. Jane placed her in the same category as Bella Swan, who she hated just as much. Both thought that the rules didn't apply to them, though she hated Bella mainly because she was immune from her gift of illusionary pain.

Jane observed Carrie as she ate her lunch. She couldn't understand why humans would eat that deplorable smelling stuff. Human food smelled disgusting without a doubt, especially baby formula. Then again, she knew how humans felt about cat and dog food. It was as if one species food was nasty to the other.

"Do you have any plans after school?" she asked Carrie to break the silence.

Carrie looked up from her tray and stared. She obviously wasn't use to anyone talking to her like this.

"The same as everyday: stay home and do my homework," said Carrie.

"No television or computer?" asked Alec.

"Momma believes that television and computers are portals of the Devil," said Carrie sheepishly.

Jane did hear that Carrie's mother was a religious nut, so she wasn't surprised by that aspect.

"Do you want to come to our place after school?" asked Jane. "We live between here and Derry."

Derry was thirty minutes away from Chamberlain. It was a small town as well. Felix made jokes about a kid eating demon that lived in Derry that woke up every thirty years. With the disappearances of children that the town didn't apparently care about, Jane conceded that these jokes were reality. Jane swore she saw a clown named Pennywise a week ago. She idly wondered if he was the monster of Derry. She was surprised that Stephen King never came up with that one.

Carrie's eyes grew big, and she said hastily, "Momma doesn't want me around sinners."

_That is a lost cause then_, Jane thought to herself. They spent the rest the rest of the lunch period until the seniors had to leave for their classes.

* * *

The rest of the day ticked by slowly then the classes before lunch.

Carrie was skeptical of Jane's intentions to befriend her. Most likely it was a trick. Or since Jane and her family were new to Chamberlain and didn't know how the town regarded her and her mother. It would be a matter of time before Jane and her twin brother realize that she is to be scowled at and made fun of, and she would be alone again.

After the final bell of the treacherous school day, Carrie made her way through the hectic hallways to go outside, where her momma was waiting for her in their 1979 station wagon.

She lugged her backpack as she descended the school steps. She saw the Voltago twins standing outside of a black Mercedes, and Alec was fooling around with a hulking man that looked like he could be his older brother. Standing beside Jane (who was looking at her iPhone), stood another man who could be related with them due to the paleness; he looked to be in his twenties.

Carrie locked eyes with him for a few seconds before hurrying to the safety of her momma's car, the February snow crunching under her feet.

She opened the car door before sitting in the front passenger seat.

"How was school?" asked momma, who was looking straight at the windshield.

"Not too bad," lied Carrie. Her momma just didn't understand most of the time.

"Have any of those strumpets caused you any trouble?" asked momma. Momma thought that among all the girls at her school, her Carrie was the good Christian girl. However, Carrie developed what Margaret considered "dirty pillows" when she was ten years of age and she fed Carrie a tract about the sins of women. She was grateful that the "Curse of Blood" didn't hit Carrie.

"They left me alone for most of the day," said Carrie.

The drive home was silent. Carrie pondered about telling momma about the Voltago's, but decided to keep her mouth shut. She couldn't afford to hear momma make up passages from the Bible.

The Voltago's lived between here and Derry. Derry, according to momma, was home of a sewer dwelling demon that prowled the streets for children. He often came in the form of a clown. Carrie didn't know if the story was true or not.

The station wagon pulled in at 47 Carlin street. Carrie idly wondered what momma might cook for dinner. They may be low income, but it didn't stop momma from making decent quality meals. They never ate fast food, even Chick-Fil-A, which was a Christian organization. Momma said that Chick-Fil-A was ran by sinners. Chamberlain was the only place in the state of Maine with a Chick-Fil-A, given that it was a very Liberal state. Recently back in November, Carrie found a envelope with twenty dollars on the sidewalk. It had no name on it but instead of giving it back, Carrie rebelled and went to Chick-Fil-A for an after school meal. The waffle fries were good, though the four piece chicken strips were a little spicy. The remainder of the money was in her billfold, which was tatty and dirty.

Hopefully momma would be thoughtful enough to make lemon cake, one of her favorite desserts. She liked the apple cake but preferred the lemon.

* * *

**Happy Halloween all of you.**


End file.
